This invention relates to hair spray systems for use in the home or a beauty salon. More particularly, this invention relates to an air-liquid spray system which utilizes air under pressure as the propellant and thereby eliminates the use of so-called aerosol spray cans which pollute the air by discharge of propellant gases.
Most prior art air-liquid spray systems include three separate components which are connected by means of conduits. The first component is an electric motor and compressor assembly which supplies air under pressure through a conduit to a reservoir which is positioned in a second component. The flow of air into the reservoir forces air and liquid from the reservoir through conduits to a spray gun which comprises the third component of the system. An illustrative prior art patent is commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,404 to Forsberg which discloses an apparatus for feeding air and liquid under pressure to a plurality of spray guns.
In adapting the above-described Forsberg apparatus to a spray system using only a single spray gun, it has not heretofore been possible to place the reservoir and the electric motor and compressor in the same housing, while utilizing a reservoir which can be interchangeable with the reservoir used in a system employing a plurality of spray guns. Systems incorporating three separate components are of course more bulky and awkward to use than a more compact system wherein a spray gun is connected to a single housing which includes the electric motor and compressor and the reservoir.